The Butler's Secret
by Shizuka Riyuna
Summary: Ciel was looking for Sebastian all day. Where is he?


The Butler's Secret

By: Shizuka Riyuna

**This is a very short story about Ciel looking for his missing butler. Hope you'll enjoy even if it's short. :D This story takes place after Ciel got resurrected by Sebastian or somewhere along Kuroshitsuji II ^^ Haha! Anywho... Again, I hope you enjoy. You'll be surprised at Sebastian's little secret.**

"Sebastian?" Ciel called, waking up from his slumber.

He sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called again.

He was nowhere in the room.

Ciel got up, wore his slippers and stood beside his bed. He approached the window and looked outside.

"Where the hell are you Sebastian?"

Ciel got dressed and stepped out of his room.

His ribbon wasn't neatly tied, there was a button left unbuttoned, his shoelaces were hidden but undone and his hair was a complete mess.

He walked to the kitchen only to find Tanaka-san drinking tea.

"Tanaka-san, have you seen Sebastian?" Ciel asked, straightening his clothes, keeping his straight and serious face.

Tanaka-san sipped his tea and replied: "Ho ho ho."

Ciel thought that would be his reply, so he turned around and left.

"Useless." Ciel cursed, obviously peeved with his missing butler.

He went to the garden and found Finny playing with the birds.

"Finny." Ciel called, with a serious tone.

Finny flinched, turned around and stood in attention; giving Ciel a salute.

"Yes, Young Master!" Finny shouted nervously.

"Have you seen Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Huh?" Finny relaxed "No I haven't. He's been gone all morning. I thought he woke up early and prepared tea for you."

"Hmmm... I haven't seen him either. I woke up and he wasn't there." Ciel said.

"It's obvious that you're not used to dressing up by yourself." Finny laughed, examining Ciel's clothes.

Ciel glared and he stood in attention again.

Ciel heaved a sigh. "Just gather the three, and that includes Tanaka-san."

"Ho ho ho." (A sudden echo from the kitchen.)

Ciel left and headed for his office.

Meanwhile, all the Phantomhive servants gathered in the main hall.

"Mr. Sebastian is missing?" Bard asked.

"Where could he have gone?" Maylene followed.

"Ho ho ho." Tanaka-san ended.

As Finny thought the doorbell rang.

Tanaka-san cleared his throat.

"SERIOUS TANAKA-SAN!" the three shouted in unison as they stared at him.

"I shall answer the door." he said.

Tanaka-san walked towards the door.

"Welcome to Phantomhive manor." he said as he opened the door. "Prince Soma and Mr. Agni." Then he bowed as they entered.

"Prince Soma, what brings you here to Phantomhive manor?" Bard asked.

"I just came to visit Ciel." he answered as he looked around.

"He's in his office. Please follow me." Tanaka-san gestured to the stairs.

As they went up and walked through the hallway Prince Soma observed the pictures on the walls.

Tanaka-san stopped and opened the door to Ciel's office.

"Young Master, Prince Soma and Mr. Agni came to visit you from India." Tanaka-san greeted.

"CIEL!" Prince Soma shouted while running into the room. He then paused and looked around. He felt like there was something missing. "Where's Mr. Sebastian?"

Ciel paused and looked at the Prince shocked with this question.

_'How does he know Sebastian?'_ he thought.

"Sebastian's missing." Ciel answered as he looked at the prince.

"WHAT? Mr. Sebastian is missing?" The prince responded in panic.

"Yes, I don't know where he is or why is he gone, and more importantly... Who are you and how do you know Sebastian?" Ciel questioned, glaring at them both.

They froze recalling what Sebastian said to them before:

"He has amnesia and can't recall any recent memories. So please cooperate."

Tears ran down Prince Soma's eyes. "CIEL!" he shouted while jumping towards Ciel to hug him, but Agni stopped him by putting his arms around the prince's waist.

"Prince Soma! Please control yourself!" Agni said to the struggling prince.

"Let me go Agni! Ciel! Even if you don't remember us I won't forget you!" the prince shouted, struggling from Agni's grasp.

"Prince Soma! Please calm down!" Agni said, holding on to Prince Soma. "Excuse us Count Ciel. The prince is practicing for a play in our country."

"What? No! Ciel!" the prince kept screaming.

"We shall be taking our leave." Agni continued.

Tanaka-san opened the door and waited for Agni to pull the struggling prince out of the room.

As Tanaka-san closed the door Ciel can still hear the prince's voice calling his name.

He sighed and rubbed his temples, dropping the papers that he was holding, on the table.

"Sebastian... Where are you?"

"We're sorry but Young Master is not in a good mood because of Mr. Sebastian's absence."

Tanaka-san bowed, apologizing to the prince.

Prince Soma sniffed and wiped trailing mucous off his face.

Agni produced a handkerchief out of his coat pocket and gave it to the prince.

He took it and blew on it.

"We are still in search of Mr. Sebastian at this moment." Tanaka-san continued.

Prince Soma looked down, and then suddenly he had an idea.

"Agni, why don't we help them!"

"Prince Soma..." Agni replied.

"It will be perfect! I will be Sherlock Holmes and you'll be my partner Watson!" Prince Soma said wearing his Sherlock Holmes costume.

"Where did you get that costume?"

Agni asked, shocked with the prince's sudden change of clothes.

"I always bring it with me just in case." Prince Soma said, handing Agni a paper bag.

_'Where did the paper bag come from?'_ Agni thought.

He looked inside and found a Watson costume.

"Right! With the right hand given to me by God I will help in searching for Sebastian Michaels!"

Agni said, raising his right hand.

Everyone but Ciel, who was in his office, ran around the house in search of the butler.

Where was Sebastian you ask?

Well...

A few hours back…

"Ugh... Morning..." Sebastian said as he got out of bed.

He put on his clothes, straightened his coat and tie and fixed his hair.

He checked his pocket watch.

"5:00... Still too early..." he said to himself, then closed it. "I still have time to go to her."

He stepped out of his room, wearing his black leather coat and went out of the house.

He walked on the empty streets of London and disappeared in a dark alley.

"There you are." he said to the darkness with an evil smile.

"Meow." a voice rang in the dark.

A black cat moved closer to Sebastian.

He caressed its back and it purred to the gesture. He then sat next to it feeling its paws.

Few hours have passed.

Sebastian woke up and the streets were busy. He checked his pocket watch and found that it was almost lunch time.

The cat disappeared, hunting for food.

"Oh my..." he said as he stood up and closed his pocket watch.

"Young Master will not be pleased."

~End

**There are parts in this story that seems really familiar to those who have read the manga or watched the first season. But of course I altered parts and created it in my own representation. I hope you enjoyed reading. :D **


End file.
